I waited He promised
by Marquessate Dream
Summary: Oneshot: Every morning, even after promising to myself, I would find myself gripping tightly to the old wooden handle and the ratty old blanket as I would make my way to the same spot at the same time.


**I waited. He promised.**

**Warning: SAD**

**Disclaimer: _Mister B_(They forced me to put it this way) and I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

I waited. He promised.

Every day I would travel through the thicket of trees fencing off my house, through brambles and yellow grass that tickled my thighs. I would always pack a picnic for two and spread an old ratty red blanket out atop the lush green grass at the center of a valley to watch for clouds that he might've liked, finding that the sun would go down much too early for my liking. I made excuses for his absence; seeming as if he had trouble on the way back home.

But I would always stand, fold up my blanket, and grab the old wooden basket that was considerably lighter than earlier. I would never have someone to talk to on the way back about the clouds or someone to move the tall yellow grass out of the way. I would never have someone to patch up the scratches from the brambles or laugh with me as we pushed through the thicket. I would always have an extra lunch sitting on the table waiting for someone who wouldn't return.

And I knew it to be true.

Yet, everyday after a trip I would poison myself with lies and false securities that I truly knew would never be. And every night I stayed awake hoping to hear the friendly knocking that I knew could only belong to one person. And every night there was silence save for the small sniffles that came out when I no longer lied to myself that day and I accepted that he was not to return. I would make another promise to myself; that I would not pack two lunches. Nor would I fold up a blanket, climb through the thicket of old pines and bramble, or let the tall grass tickle my thighs. I wouldn't wait any longer.

Every morning, even after promising to myself, I would find myself gripping tightly to the old wooden handle and the ratty old blanket as I would make my way to the same spot at the same time. The grass had been indented, accenting the figure of only one person and a box, adding to the ache in my heart. I could walk in the lone footsteps that led to and fro, yet only one pair and the aching stopped.

I just felt nothing.

I didn't long for him anymore, I don't even know if I still miss him. All I know is that nothing hurts and everything is numb. But that doesn't stop me from waking up and doing what I promised so long ago. It will never change, and even as more and more people began to the move closer and the valley became smaller I still protected that one stop. Though I knew he would never find it I would still do the same thing. It was life for me.

The visits grew shorter as there were important things that needed to be done, but whether it was day or night I would still be there. At least an hour every day. I wore a smile and joked lightly about my disappearances. It killed me inside; only numbing more. I made friends, my false smile always showing and they always thought of me as a cheerful person. They didn't know I still would stifle my tears at night.

I never knew where he went, and I'm positive he won't come back. Even though he promised. I don't know how long it's been, but I am alone again. No one is around me anymore and people say I should just give in and stop this. But we vowed, I will find him.

Just one more visit.

I pack my old wooden basket with two lunches. He is sure to be very hungry. The thicket and brambles are gone now, but I still pass through them. The tall yellow grass is now black and hard, but it still tickles my thighs. I arrive at my spot and lay down the faded blanket to look at the clouds as I eat my lunch, the sky isn't as beautiful as before but at least it still there.

I can hear the swish of the tall grass and the crunching of boots, I feel a tap on my shoulder and see a hand extended to help me up from my resting spot. A smile appeared on my face. A smile unlike any other since the last day there were two people on the ratty old blanket. I took that hand into mine and was held tightly by familiar hands and held tightly against an equally familiar chest. It was him.

He promised. I waited.

* * *

**A/N: This is a little brain child I had in _Mister B_(They forced me to put it this way)'s absence. Thank you.**

******_God what this woman does when I'm not around. But, wow, sad much? Brilliant, though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
